1. Field
This invention relates to medical apparatus to be used in peritoneal cavity treatment. More particularly, this invention discloses apparatus, a package and method for extracting from and introducing fluids into the peritoneal cavity.
2. State of the Art
Fluid treatment involving the peritoneal cavity and its related viscera include peritoneal aspiration, peritoneal lavage, peritoneal dialysis and drainage of voidable viscus. These treatments are well known and are typically regarded as effective techniques for diagnosis and/or treatment of peritoneal trauma and more particularly blunt abdominal trauma. See, e.g.; Root, H. D., Hauser, C. W., McKinley, C. R., LaFava, J. W., Mendiola, Jr., R. P., "Diagnostic Peritioneal Lavage," Surgery, (MAY 1965), pp. 633-637; c.f., Gill, W., Champion, H. R., Long, W. B., Jamaris, J., Cowley, R. A., "Abdominal Lavage in Blunt Trauma," Br. J. Surg., Vol. 62 (1975), pp. 121-124. Peritoneal fluid treatment is also useful for diagnosing ectopic pregnancy, mesenteric thrombosis, splenic infarction and other intra-abdominal maladies which could display as symptoms intra-abdominal hemorrhage or result in the presence of other detectable fluids in the peritoneal cavity. See, Jahadi, M. R., "Diagnostic Peritoneal Lavage," The Journal of Trauma, (November 1972). pp. 936-938.
Initially, a trocar with a multiple side hole dialysis cannula was suggested to effect the peritoneal fluid treatment above described. Root et al, supra. Subsequently, a peritoneal catheter comprised of an outside-the-needle multiple hole cannula with an internal removable trocar was suggested and used. Perry, Jr., J. F., Strate, R. G., "Diagnostic Peritoneal Lavage in Blunt Abdominal Trauma: Indication and Results," Surgery, June 1972), pp. 898-901; c.f., Thal, E. R., Shires, G. T., "Peritoneal Lavage in Blunt Abdominal Trauma," The American Journal of Surgery, Vol. 125 (January 1973), pp. 64-69; Jahadi, supra. A STYLOCATH with L-connector (Number 4711) which is made by Abbot Laboratories is one of these devices.
Use of the peritoneal catheter such as the STYLOCATH in the course of peritoneal fluid treatment resulted in further trauma to the patient in a noticeable number of cases. For example, small and large bowel perforations, mesentery vessel puncture and retro-peritoneal hematomas have been caused. A rectus abdominis injury and a perforation of the left iliac artery have also been observed as a direct result of treatment with peritoneal dialysis catheters.
To avoid inducing such trauma some have reported using an incision of some length and depth into the subcutaneous tissue followed by an insertion of the peritoneal dialysis catheter. Such incisions are undesirable because they increase the risk of infection, wound separation and wound hematoma. E.g., Parvin, S., Smith. D. E., Asher, W. M., Virgilio, R. W., "Effectiveness of Peritoneal Lavage in Blunt Abdominal Trauma," Ann. Surg., (March 1975), pp. 255-261. Incisions through the peritoneum or deep incisions which result in accidental laceration of the peritoneum are similarly not desirable and additionally may result in leakage of blood from the subcutaneous area into the peritoneal cavity. Such leakage may result in improper diagnosis.
Blunt abdominal trauma is typically diagnosed under emergency conditions in an emergency room of a hospital. Speed in diagnosis is important so that repairs to damaged organs can be swiftly effected to minimize the well known mortality rates associated with such injuries. Peritoneal fluid treatment apparatus heretofore known is typically an aggregation of various apparatus and materials. As a result, valuable time may be lost in collecting the necessary materials and apparatus to effect treatment.
From the above, it can be seen that a need exists for peritoneal fluid treatment methods and apparatus which do not expose the patient to further trauma and the subsequent complications which result therefrom. Further, there is a need for prepositioning the materials and apparatus required to effect treatment.